2015–16 New York Rangers season
The 2015–16 New York Rangers season was the franchise's 89th season of play and their 90th season overall. The season began its regular games on October 7, 2015 against the Chicago Blackhawks. Off-season Regular season * On November 15, the Rangers beat the Toronto Maple Leafs to extend their winning streak to nine: the second-longest in franchise history. Additionally, the win surpassed eight-game winning streaks that occurred in the 2014–15 season and the 1974–75 season.Zuccarello's Heroics Propel Rangers To 9th Straight Win, 4-3 * On January 16, Henrik Lundqvist recorded his 20th victory of the season, making him the first NHL goaltender to start his career with 11 straight, 20-win seasons. Lundqvist also joined Hockey Hall of Fame member Tony Esposito and retired goaltender Martin Brodeur as the only goalies with 11 consecutive, 20-win seasons at any point in their career. Overall, Lundqvist became the 15th NHL netminder to have won at least 20 games in a season 11 times.Lundqvist Gets 11th 20-Win Season To Start Career * On February 14, Lundqvist became the Rangers' all-time leader in games played by a goaltender. He surpassed Mike Richter with his 667th career appearance in a 3-1 home win over the Philadelphia Flyers.Of course Lundqvist’s games-played history comes vs. Flyers Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season |} Regular season |- valign="top" | November: 10–4–0, 20 Points (Home: 6–2–0; Road: 4–2–0) |- valign="top" | December: 4–7–2, 10 Points (Home: 3–2–0; Road: 1–5–2) |- valign="top" | January: 6–4–1, 13 Points (Home: 4–0–1; Road: 2–4–0) |- valign="top" | February: 10–3–1, 21 Points (Home: 5–1–1; Road: 5–2–0) |- valign="top" | March: 6–5–3, 15 Points (Home: 3–2–1; Road: 3–2–2) |- valign="top" | April: 3–2–0, 6 Points (Home: 2–2–0; Road: 1–0–0) |- ! |} Playoffs The Rangers qualified for the playoffs for the sixth consecutive season, entering as the 4th seed in the Eastern Conference and being matched up against the Pittsburgh Penguins. |- ! |} Player statistics Final stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Rangers. Stats reflect time with the Rangers only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Rangers only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Roster Awards and honors Awards Milestones Records Transactions The Rangers were been involved in the following transactions during the 2015–16 season: Trades ;Notes * Carolina to retain 50% ($4.125 million) of salary as part of trade. * Conditional on Yandle signing with the Panthers. Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Below are the New York Rangers' selections at the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, held on June 26–27, 2015 at the BB&T Center in Sunrise, Florida. ;Draft notes *The New York Rangers' first-round pick went to the New York Islanders as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Edmonton's second-round pick in 2015 (33rd overall) and Florida's third-round pick in 2015 (72nd overall) to Tampa Bay in exchange for this pick. Tampa Bay previously acquired this pick as the result of trade on March 5, 2014 that sent Martin St. Louis and a conditional second-round pick in 2015 to New York in exchange for Ryan Callahan, a conditional first-round pick in 2014, a conditional seventh-round pick in 2015 and this pick. * The Florida Panthers' second-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015 that sent Carl Hagelin and a second and sixth-round pick in 2015 (59th and 179th overall) to Anaheim in exchange for Emerson Etem and this pick. Anaheim previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Kyle Palmieri to New Jersey in exchange for a third-round pick in 2016 and this pick. New Jersey previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on February 26, 2015 that sent Jaromir Jagr to Florida in exchange for a conditional third-round pick in 2016 and this pick. *The New York Rangers' second-round pick went to the Anaheim Ducks as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015 that sent Emerson Etem and Florida's second-round pick in 2015 (41st overall) to New York in exchange for Carl Hagelin, a sixth-round pick in 2015 (179th overall) and this pick. * The Buffalo Sabres' third-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015 that sent Montreal's second-round pick in 2015 (57th overall) to Washington in exchange for and a fourth-round pick in 2015 (113th overall) and this pick. Washington previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on March 5, 2014 that sent Michal Neuvirth and Rostislav Klesla to Buffalo in exchange for Jaroslav Halak and this pick. * The Ottawa Senators' third-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015 that sent Cam Talbot and a seventh-round pick in 2015 (209th overall) to Edmonton in exchange for Montreal's second-round pick in 2015 (57th overall), a seventh-round pick in 2015 (184th overall) and this pick. Edmonton previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on March 5, 2014 that sent Ales Hemsky to Ottawa in exchange for a fifth-round pick in 2014 and this pick. * The Washington Capitals' fourth-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015 that sent Montreal's second-round pick in 2015 (57th overall) to Washington in exchange for and Buffalo's third-round pick in 2015 (62nd overall) and this pick. *The New York Rangers' fifth-round pick went to the Vancouver Canucks as the result of a trade on March 5, 2014 that sent Raphael Diaz to New York in exchange for this pick. *The New York Rangers' sixth-round pick went to the Anaheim Ducks as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015 that sent Emerson Etem and Florida's second-round pick in 2015 (41st overall) to New York in exchange for Carl Hagelin, a second-round pick in 2015 (59th overall) and this pick. * The Edmonton Oilers' seventh-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015 that sent Cam Talbot and a seventh-round pick in 2015 (209th overall) to Edmonton in exchange for Montreal's second-round pick in 2015 (57th overall), the Ottawa Senators' third-round pick (79th overall) and this pick. References External links * Winning Streaks In New York Professional Sports Category:New York Rangers seasons New York Rangers